


Wish Upon a Star

by fxntasia



Series: K-Pop Short Story Collection [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Other, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxntasia/pseuds/fxntasia
Summary: A wish made upon a star.
Series: K-Pop Short Story Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Wish Upon a Star

_ “How long will we be friends?”  _ _ Chani asked.  _

“Chani!!” Hwiyoung laughed, waving at the boy from the balcony of the treehouse. He had been waiting for the younger boy for some time now, and Chani had finally arrived with his backpack of goodies. They had planned to sleepover in their treehouse for the night. A treehouse only they shared. 

_ “Forever, I hope!” Hwiyoung smiled widely. _

Chani unrolled his sleeping bag, setting it down on the left side of the treehouse. “Memories, am I right?” He sighed, a smile coming to his lips. He glanced at the older, seeing that the boy was setting up the telescope at the window. “You still have it…after all this time.”

“Of course I do. I couldn’t just throw it away. We made too many memories with it, pretending we were discoverers of new stars, new planets, new space creatures—we used it for everything!” Hwiyoung’s eyes shimmered. “Besides, I heard there will be a shooting star shower, so I thought we could use it to watch it, y’know?” 

“That sounds fun!” Chani beamed with delight, “It’s barely six? We should try to clean up the place.” He picked up a pot, which he nearly gagged at. 

“Poop?” Hwiyoung asked.

“...Yeah.” Chani held his breath, slipping his gloves onto his hands - taking the animal dung out of the pot - tossing it out the window. “Disgusting.” 

“Lowkey thought you’d use your hands. I didn’t expect you’d have gloves on you.” Hwiyoung grinned cheekily, noticing as Chani glared at him after he ended his statement. “Remember that one time you grabbed a load full of dirt-.” He ducked quickly as Chani tossed the other half of the animal dung, which flew out the opposite window. 

“We don’t speak of that!” Chani huffed childishly, fuming in disbelief at the thought Hwiyoung would dare to remember that awful—years ago. “We promised-! Wait, fudge, we didn’t—.” His eyes widened, remembering they never got to promise to never speak of it ever again. 

"Whoops-.” Hwiyoung laughed, cleaning the wooden walls of the treehouse - removing the moss and the ants and vines. “Ah, remember this, Chani?” He uncovered a picture, which had grown stains from the humidity. “We were only what? 9 and 10?” He picked it from the wall, removing it from it’s hanger, and he walked over to the younger boy. He stood beside Chani, showing him the picture.

“Tiny.” Chani cooed. 

“You were smaller-.” Hwiyoung shrieked, getting punched playfully, lightly, in the arm.

Chani laughed, but he hollered as Hwiyoung knocked him down on the sleeping bag - tickling the younger boy out in surprise. His laughter grew, trying to pry the older boy off him. “N-NO!” He tossed his head back out in joy, his stomach beginning to ache from the countless tickles. 

“What’s the magic word??” Hwiyoung mocked mischievously, grinning idiotically at the sound of Chani’s erupting laughter as he kicked his legs.

“P-P-Pl-Please?” Chani breathed out.

_ “What’s the magic word?” Hwiyoung called out cheekily, tickling Chani mercilessly which made him run out of air. “I won’t stop until you tell me.”  _

_ “P-Pootato Toomato!” Chani cried out, laughing - soon beginning to pant as he caught his breath after Hwiyoung had stopped the tickle attack. He sat up, feeling his stomach hurt from laughing so much, and he crossed his arms childishly.  _

“That’s not it~.” Hwiyoung hummed. 

“F-Fine! It’s pootato toomato!” Chani gasped for air once Hwiyoung stopped tickling him nonstop. 

***

“ _ I’m sleepyyy.” Chani huffed, snuggling against Hwiyoung’s side—the blanket over his head as if he was a burrito. He yawned, looking at the older boy.  _

_ “Sleep, Chani. You need ittttt.” Hwiyoung uncovered his head, ruffling the younger’s hair even more than it already was. He cooed at the sight of Chani forming a small, cute pout, and he pulled the boy into a hug, yawning, “I’ll sleep too, okay?” _

_ Chani nodded, handing him the blanket, but he decided to pull them both to the sleeping bags - extending them out. “We’ll sleep better here.” He smiled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  _

_ Hwiyoung nodded, lying down, and he put his arm out for Chani - snuggling him.  _

“So glad we don’t get sleepy early anymore.” Hwiyoung laughed. It was 2300 hours now. The two boys had eaten, they had chatted - even painted the outside of the treehouse with paint Hwiyoung had brought with the stuff he carried when he got to the treehouse earlier. 

“You, not me. I should be asleep around now.” Chani rubbed his eyes. 

2302.

“Just...nine more minutes, please? It starts in nine minutes. You can stay awake, right? Once you get to see it, we can sleep.” Hwiyoung bit his lip, hoping the boy didn’t fall asleep. He looked at his phone, watching Chani entertain himself with a mobile game. 




Chani was blinking tiredly, yet he kept pulling at his own hair to wake himself up. Hwiyoung sometimes pinched his cheeks or tickled him lightly to help him stay awake. 

2309.

“Two minutes, Chani!” Hwiyoung clamored. 

“I’m awake! I’m awake!” Chani exclaimed, his eyes opening widely as he was falling back asleep. 

“What if it doesn’t start at that time?” Hwiyoung murmured under his breath, beginning to panic. 

Another minute soon passed, where Hwiyoung began to make sure the telescope was aligned perfectly. He made sure there were no mistakes—sitting back down once he reassured himself it was fine. 

_ It’s 11:11 [2311] _

Hwiyoung looked, and the stars were beginning to fall - one by one until a whole bunch of them came. They illuminated the night sky, gleaming brightly. “Chani! Look!” He moved over in order to allow the boy to look at the beautiful sight. 

Chani blinked sleepily, looking, and his mouth fell open, “I-It’s so pretty.” 

“Make a wish!” Hwiyoung smiled ecstatically. “It is 11:11 after all.” He reminded the boy. 

“Okay.” Chani closed his eyes shut, the stars replaying in his mind vividly. 

Hwiyoung repeated the actions of the younger boy, closing his eyes too. He hoped Chani’s wish would come true—he hoped his own wish would come true, too. 

_I_ _wish_ _Hwiyoung_ _/_ _Chani_ _and_ _I_ _are_ _frie_ _nds_ _for_ _ever._


End file.
